


[podfic] by firelight

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [22]
Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Call me Dean,” his older self said, covered in gore. “It’ll keep things simple.”
Relationships: Ben | X5-493 & Dean Winchester
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] by firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by firelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250538) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****

****Title:** [by firelight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250538)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Dark Angel, Supernatural

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:04:55

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/23%20\(DA_SPN\)%20_by%20firelight_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
